headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Maryland
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Annapolis Burkittsville | 1st = }} is a state located in the Mid Atlantic region of the United States, bordering Virginia, West Virginia and the District of Columbia to the south and west, Pennsylvania to the north, and Delaware to the east. It is comparable in size to the European country of Belgium. Actress Linda Hamilton, who played Vicki in the 1984 film Children of the Corn, was born in Salisbury, Maryland on September 26th, 1956. The character of Jessica Priest, featured in the 1997 Spawn feature film, and retroactively included in the ''Spawn'' comic book series was born in upstate Maryland. Curse of the Spawn #12; Image Comics; September, 1997. Points of Interest ; Baltimore: Baltimore is an independent city and the largest city and cultural center of the U.S. state of Maryland. The city is located in central Maryland along the tidal portion of the Patapsco River, an arm of the Chesapeake Bay. Baltimore is sometimes referred to as Baltimore City in order to distinguish it from surrounding Baltimore County. ; Burkittsville: Burkittsville is a town in Maryland that was once known as Blair. In the 1700s, the townsfolk accused a woman named Elly Kedward of witchcraft, and she was apprehended and bound to a tree and died of exposure. Her spirit lived on an a curse remained over the area for centuries to come, with the presence of so-called "Blair Witch" haunting the woods of the Black Hills Forest. In 1940, Rustin Parr, supposedly taking orders from the Blair Witch, kidnapped and brutally murdered seven children. He confessed to his crimes and was sentenced to death by hanging in 1941. Three amateur documentarians named Heather, Josh, and Mike disappeared in the Black Hills Forest in 1999 while investigating the legends of the Blair Witch. Fifteen years later, Heather's brother, James, went to the woods with Ashley, Lisa, Peter, Lane, and Talia in the hopes of finding evidence as to what became of his sister. All of them lost their lives over the course of two nights. Films that take place in * Bay, The (2012) * Blair Witch * Blair Witch Project, The * Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 * Burkittsville 7, The * Red Dragon * Shape of Water, The * Shadow of the Blair Witch * Silence of the Lambs, The TV shows that take place in * Supernatural :* Supernatural: The Usual Suspects :* Supernatural: Sympathy for the Devil Characters from * Jessica Priest People who were born in * Alexis Denisof * Allan Burns * Bernie Wrightson * Bobbi Sue Luther * Charles S. Dutton * Dwight Schultz * Elden Ratliff * Hans Conried * John Kassir * Johnathon Schaech * Linda Hamilton * Mark Rolston * Mink Stole * Parker Posey * Peter Griffith * Scott Glosserman * Tim Bradstreet People who died in * Fred Gwynne * William Peter Blatty External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Maryland Category:Red Dragon miscellaneous